Falling in Love With the Enemy
by InfiniteGalaxies
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor to a familiar wasteland, where an impossible person awaits him. When a kiss reveals all, the Doctor takes charge and insists that the Master come with him. Read and review!
1. King of the Wasteland

The TARDIS jerked out of control, knocking the Doctor off his feet. He grabbed on the railings, attempting to regain balance.  
"What?" he questioned to no one in particular, staring at the controls. He ran forwards, grabbing the screen. He screwed up his face, squinting at the screen. He put his foot up on the controls as the TARDIS lurched again. He kept tight hold of the screen as the TARDIS tipped this way and that. Finally, she landed. The Doctor jumped back, still staring at the screen. He looked almost speechless as he stared towards the door. He grabbed his long brown coat as he walked towards it. He opened the door cautiously, peering out.  
The dismal scene wasn't unfamiliar. He stepped out, shutting the TARDIS door behind him. He turned in a circle, taking in the scene. Then he stopped, as if he couldn't quite believe it. Looking towards his TARDIS, he cocked his head.  
"Why here, again, old girl?" he muttered, clearly confused. He looked around again, running a hand through his hair.  
Then, against the slowly darkening, light-blue sky, upon one of the piles of scrap metal, stood a silhouette. Although the Doctor could not see the figure's features, he could smell the familiar scent. He put his hands in his pockets, and bowed his head as he walked towards the bottom of the pile of scrap metal. He looked up at the figure, who wasn't looking back, although it was certain he had acknowledged the Doctor, yet had decided to ignore him. He looked majestically into the distance - if he was feeling any of his usual resentment towards the Time Lord below, he wasn't showing it. His ignorance was the only emotion he showed, as he gazed at the approaching darkness.  
"Well, this wasn't expected," the Doctor said loudly, looking away. The Master made no movement to suggest that he had heard him. He continued to stare. The Doctor continued, "Really unexpected, actually," he looked up at the sky, where the Master was staring. A smirk crept upon the Master's lips, slowly creeping into his eyes. The Doctor sighed, looking up to the Master once again. He shrugged slightly, "I must say, I would have thought this an almost impossible conversation." The Master rolled his head and looked towards the Doctor.  
"Hello, Doctor," he said loudly, grinning. The Doctor ignored his slightly unnerving and unusual delighted greeting, rubbing his chin.  
"Master," he said, the realisation of what was happening, who he was talking to sinking in. He looked at the Time Lord, "So," he said, slowly, "_How_?" The Master sighed, climbing down his palace with ease. He stopped, still a bit above the Doctor and jumped to a seated position, legs apart, clasping his hands together and resting his arms on his thighs. He leaned forward.  
"Now, that's an interesting story," his green eyes twinkled as he smiled. The Doctor felt his heart drop. He had missed the Master. It was a hard thing to admit, he supposed, but it was true. There was fun with him, the same species. He was no longer the last of his kind, not if the Master was back.  
"What happened?" asked the Doctor, his curiosity betraying him, "You went back into the Time Lock... How did you get out of that?" The Master shrugged.  
"Didn't belong there, didn't fit in with the pattern." He said, simply. The Doctor frowned,  
"But you can't just... _decide_ that –" the Doctor started, confused. The Master was smiling as he interrupted him.  
"Oh, but I _can_, Doctor," he laughed, making the Doctor frown, confused. However, he let it go.  
"Well, I suppose _you_ probably could," he muttered, knowing there was probably a bigger back-story. Yet, his main focus was to find out why the Master was there, what his plans were and why the TARDIS had brought him there.  
"No, I don't think so," said the Master, still smiling, unnervingly, "No, no, no, no, no," he said, pouting and shaking his head. He laughed, his eyes crinkling as the Doctor showed his confusion. He began to explain, "I don't have many answers for you, Doctor. I don't quite know _how_ you're here," he said, simply, jumping down from his perch and standing infront of the Doctor. He then realised that this was a bad move as he was smaller than the Doctor. However, he stood his ground, continuing with the same tone, "Yet you are." The Master smiled as the Doctor continued to frown. He laughed again and began to walk away. The Doctor watched him go, his hands still in his pockets, his head on one side. The Master strolled along, a spring in his step. "Oh, I don't know, Doctor," he called back, lightly.  
This intrigued the Doctor, the lightness of the Master's tone. Perhaps he knew something that the Doctor didn't. A galactic war, perhaps? The collapse of a civilisation? Something to do with Earth? One of his old companions? He didn't know what kept him interested, really. He just was.  
He followed the Master. Not saying a word, he carried on, as the Master walked through the towers. Eventually the Master stopped, around the back of a large shelter, which was open, apart from the brick wall at the back, which they were stood outside of. The Master leaned against it.  
"So... _Doctor_..." he smirked once again, "What's the matter? Scared I'm going to _invade_ Earth?" he said tauntingly, "Ooh, I wouldn't mind. All them silly little humans –" he paused, grinning, "They wouldn't stand a chance against me, would they?" he teased, "Ooh, I'm _very_ tempted now, to take over... _ONCE AGAIN_!" he said, joyful and spreading his arms.  
"Shut up," the Doctor said, through gritted teeth. The Master looked gleeful.  
"Nah," he dismissed the Doctor's advice, "Nah, I don't think I will. I'm still _so_ tempted to take over. Or maybe just grab a handful and have some fun, showing them '_aliens_'... Or I could cause panic, by introducing another species to Earth... Oh! That reminds me! I could bring back _Harold Saxon_." He looked smug at the Doctor's face, "I'd need to find myself a new Mrs Saxon, though... Donna Noble, perhaps? Martha Jones? Or her sister, Tish! She was _gorgeous_ –" the Doctor had lunged forward and pinned him against the wall. He held on to the soft fabric of the Master's hoodie, his knuckles white as he gripped. The Master's head had banged against the wall, which had stopped him talking. The Doctor breathed heavily.  
"I – told – you," he said, between breaths, "To – shut – up." He finished, letting the Master go, slowly and cautiously. The Master smirked.  
"Yeah, I heard," he said, "And I didn't. And I'm not going to," he revealed, seeming keen to work the Doctor up again. He carried on, regardless, "Yeah, she'd be good... Or perhaps I could break through to an alternative reality and take Rose?" the Doctor scoffed,  
"You can't do that, it'd be too complicated," he said, shaking his head.  
"Worth a try. Although if I can get to her in this reality, just travel back in time..." he smiled as the Doctor's face fell, "Oh, and I met a young girl called Jenny just last week – she took my number... Small, blonde, determined, wore her hair in a ponytail, _very_ pretty –" this time the Doctor had shoved him against the wall by a shoulder and a hip. He didn't really concentrate on where he was pushing and the Master looked taken-aback. He was looking down, they both were, at where the Doctor's hand was pushing. The Doctor looked up, his brow still furrowed and a hint of annoyance still in his eye. The Master slowly brought his eye-line up to meet the Doctor's. Their faces were inches apart. The Master could feel the Doctor's heavy breathing, and the Doctor could see the slight child-like panic in the Master's eyes. The sort that he had seen before when the Master had been in a situation and was scared. The Master frowned, feigning confusion or anger, the Doctor didn't know. Suddenly, the Doctor's expression changed, he looked at the Master, pitifully, his eyes welling up. He swallowed.  
"I've missed you," he said, softly. The Master glared at him.  
"Oh, how to shut you up." he tried to say, grumpily and loudly. It came out as more of a hissed remark. The Doctor rested his forehead against the Master's, hearing the familiar drumming noise.  
"It's still there, then?" he asked, quietly. The Master's eyes filled with tears, which he tried to furiously blink away. He swallowed.  
"Yeah," he said, choked, "Thought it might have stopped, did you?" he sighed and looked up. Then he looked back into the Doctor's eyes. He gave a slight smile.  
"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, lowering his eyes and then looked back into the deep green ones, "I'm so sorry." The Doctor leaned in closer to continue his point, just as the Master did. Though his intentions were far from talking and his actions seemed to surprise even him as he kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips.


	2. Resistance and Denial

The Master pulled away. His eyes were wide and he frowned, confused. A shadow of anger crossed his face. The Doctor's was one of shock. They looked away, uncomfortable. The Master's eyes narrowed slightly. He chose to ignore it. The Doctor smiled, sadly.  
"No," the Master said, "No, shut up. We were talking about my next revenge, my invasion –" he stopped as the Doctor grabbed the wrist that he was gesturing with, and slammed it against the wall, his other hand still on the Master's hip.  
He tried to wriggle away from the Doctor's grasp, seemingly hating the other man's control.  
"Get off," he said, gruffly, trying to slide his hip away, but wincing slightly when the Doctor pressed harder.  
"No," he said, his voice calm, but his eyes ablaze, "You're not running away, not again. Tell me everything. I'm not losing you," he spoke normally, but his voice was shaking from his trying to keep it calm. He looked into the green eyes, "Not again."  
The Master swallowed. His eyes sparkled, with the threat of tears again. He blinked them away furiously. He shook his head slightly.  
"No," he growled, "No. Stop it. _Stop it_. Can't you just shut up? Why are you even here?" he asked, frowning. The Doctor shrugged.  
"The TARDIS brought me here – there must've been a reason." He paused, considering, "Was it you that called her?" he asked, gently. The Master leaned forward, hissing 'no'.  
Their faces were close together once again.  
The Doctor attempted reasoning once again, "Master," he said, almost pleading, "We're the only ones," he pressed his forehead to the Master's, the familiar drumbeat, though dimmer than before, still pounded on. "Please."  
"Fine." The Master's voice was grumpy. The Doctor stood up straight.  
"What?"  
"I said fine," the Master repeated, annoyed, "Yes, I called the TARDIS," he sang, mockingly, "I was booreed," he said, a mock-sad face on, sticking his bottom lip out. The Doctor felt his stomach turn. He did look rather adorable. The Master grinned, his usual, evil, wicked grin.  
"Then you came," he carried on, the grin replaced by a grimace, "And now I'm even MORE bored." He put on the sad face again, looking up at the Doctor.  
And then, without even thinking, without considering the consequences or what the tension would be like afterwards, he bent down and kissed the Master on his lips. For a second, the Master didn't respond, but then he applied pressure, almost kissing the Doctor back. The two Time Lords pulled apart, the Doctor looking at the Master, and the Master leaning his head back against the wall.  
"Sorry," said the Doctor, simply, his face still not far from the Master's.  
"Yeah," the Master replied, vaguely, staring past the Doctor, his eyes glistening.  
There was a moment of silence, then the Master closed his eyes. He swore softly, under his breath.  
"I-I didn't..." the Doctor began, but trailed off when he didn't know what he was going to finish that sentence with. He didn't what? Want that to happen? Find the Master attractive? Mean to kiss him? Like the kiss? All of these things would have been, well, not quite the truth, he realised. The Master looked at him, and the Doctor's hearts almost stopped. He had only seen this look once before. When the Master had had a gun pointed at him, by himself, the Doctor. He was scared. Like a child, almost. He looked lost.  
He couldn't resist, looking at the Master's shaking lips and innocent, yet so guilty, eyes, he tilted his head and their lips met once again. This time, although however little he did, the Master kissed him back. They kissed for a few moments. Their bodies growing closer and they moved with want. When they broke apart, the Doctor noticed how the Master backed off, his face grumpy, like a child's. As if he did not want the kiss. Was almost ashamed of what he wanted. He stuck his bottom lip out, slightly, but wasn't joking around this time. He looked up at the Doctor with icy eyes. They stared at each other, the green eyes finding the brown. And they held their gaze.  
The Doctor let go of the Master's arm, slowly, bringing it back down to the other Time Lord's side. The Master narrowed his eyes. The Doctor placed his free hand on the Master's side.  
Although his eyes and body appeared to be back to normal, angry and cold, the Master couldn't seem to find the words to say. Perhaps if he spoke, his voice would reveal how scared and afraid he was. How unsure he was of his own feelings towards the other Time Lord. The Doctor kissed him again, bringing their bodies closer together and sliding a hand round to the Master's back, pressing himself against him. The Master kissed him back, once again, but squeezed his eyes shut, as if he didn't want to admit that he was doing. They kissed for a little longer, this time, the Doctor leading the kiss and the Master hating every second of it, yet furiously loving it at the same time. This time, when they pulled apart, the Doctor stood up straight, surveying the Master, his expression serious. He slowly slid his hand from around the Master's back, and as he did, just brushing the front of the black trousers. He smiled, softly as he took the pressure off the Master's hip and let go. Still, the Master stood, his back against the wall, completely frozen. His eyes were wide and lost. He was confused, and everything had happened so quickly. He moved his head slightly. The Doctor gave him a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry," he said, again, looking down at the floor, then looking back up at the Master as he continued, "I shouldn't have – you didn't – I wasn't thinking straight, I-" The Master laughed, a short, manic laugh. The Doctor looked at him, confused. He tried to continue, but kept stumbling over his words. Then he noticed the expression the Master's face. His eyes had lit up again, crinkled at the edges, where his smile had gleefully spread. An element of lost still remained, though, he stepped forward, with his sad eyes and manic smile.  
"Oh, how to shut you up," he hissed, smirking slightly as he stood on tiptoe, kissing the Doctor on the lips, cupping his cheek harshly with his hand, his other snaked its way inside the Time Lord's jacket, finding the slim back, covered by his shirt. The Master stroked his back, deepening the kiss. He felt the Doctor kiss back, arms wrapping themselves around his back, just above where his jumper ended. He let go of the Doctor's cheek and slid another arm into his jacket. The kiss broke off as the Master turned his head slightly, to whisper in the Doctor's ear.  
"Sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling the Doctor's ear, "My hands are cold." He nibbled his ear briefly, before trying to return to the kiss. However, the Doctor had inclined his head towards the Master's ear.  
"I know," came the soft reply, the warm breath soothing on his cold ears. The Master smiled slightly, until the Doctor nibbled on _his_ ear, causing the Master's mouth to open slightly, and his eyes to close. The Doctor returned to facing the Master and picked up his partly open mouth in a kiss. The Doctor's warm mouth was comforting to the Master and his tummy felt like he had butterflies. The kiss broke off, once again, and once again, the Master's eyes became scared and his face echoed innocence. He leant his head against the Doctor's chest and the Doctor moved one of his arms to clutch the Master's shoulders. His cheek was pressed against the Doctor's chest, his two heartbeats chiming in with the drumbeat in the Master's head and his own two hearts.


	3. Frustrating Pretence

They stood like this for a while, worry across the Doctor's face and the Master looked like a child; upset. After a while, the Master raised his head to look at the Doctor. They looked at each other for a bit, until the Master spoke.  
"You can't use this to humiliate me," he told him, "You – you started it! I never said I liked you. At all." The Doctor nodded, waiting for him to continue, as he knew he probably would. "I don't like you," the Master carried on, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well as the Doctor. He looked at the Doctor, his face furrowing into a frown as he realised that this did not seem to bother the Doctor. He pushed it further, "I really don't. And don't stand there and pretend that you don't care. Because you do. You want me to come away with you. Travel the _stars_..." he said the last part mockingly, snorting. He narrowed his eyes, "But there's _much_ more fun to be had down _here_..." he said, suggestively, raising his eyebrows, as if he had had an idea, vaguely, "Oh, I don't know... with humans? They'd be a great race to rule... But of course, I _know_ that!" he said, his face turning surprised. He grinned, "But look at me now..." he trailed off, cocking his head to one side, pretending to consider something, "Wonder how long it would take... For me to enslave the entire human race, once again... Hmmm..." he narrowed his eyes, sarcastically. Then he blinked and his facade was gone. He glared at the Doctor, through stony eyes, "See? If I cared for you, Doctor, I probably wouldn't consider hurting your favourite pets." he told him, searching the other Time Lord's face for a reaction, any reaction. "No? Nothing?" The Doctor looked away and took his arms from around the Master's waist and shoulders. The Master pulled his hands out of the Doctor's jacket. Before he could move away or, indeed, run away, the Doctor grabbed the Master's wrist, pulling him with incredible force towards the place where the TARDIS had landed.  
"You changed your tune, suddenly," the Doctor remarked, his frustration coming from nowhere. The Master struggled, crying half-hearted threats as the Doctor tugged him along. He swore as the Doctor's fingers crushed his small wrist. The harsh, cold wind whipped him in the face. He tried to stamp his foot, fed up with the Doctor. He wiped the tears that had started to flow, involuntarily down his grubby face.  
"Get _off_!" he said, trying to shake free, but not really giving it his all, as the TARDIS came into sight. As they got closer, he began to struggle more. "PLEASE!" he cried, as the Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors swung open. He was pulled inside, his hand grabbing the edge of the door as he tried to break free. The Doctor pulled him in, the other door swinging shut behind him. The Doctor turned around and slammed the Master against the wall next to the doors.  
He kissed him, harshly and fully on the lips. His hands were in the bright blonde hair and he kissed forcefully and bit the Master's lip. He gave a yelp of protest, but responded with almost as much enthusiasm as the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out of the kiss abruptly, pulling himself away, a hand on either side of the Master's little face. The Master gazed up at the Doctor with beautiful brown-green eyes, wide with shock and anticipation. He wondered what was coming next, both excitement and fury reflected in his eyes, still half-full with tears of frustration. They brimmed over and he looked down, wiping them with his sleeve again. The Doctor had taken his hands away and they were now stuffed in his pockets as he shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.  
"You alright?" he asked the Master, softly, trying to look under the Master's hair to see his face, as he had his head still bent, determined to rid the tears before he faced the Doctor. He nodded, sniffing as he raised his head. His eyes drifted past the Doctor and locked on the TARDIS console. He walked towards it, pushing past the Doctor. He let his hands glide over the controls.  
"Where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor, softly, now leaning against the railings. The Master, who had his back turned to the Doctor, as he was slowly making his way around the controls, turned around.  
"I want to go _home_," he said, quietly. His eyes were sad, like a small child who was tired and fed up. He realised how childish he sounded and he raised his eyebrows quickly. "But I _can't_." He finished, shooting the Doctor a disgusted look. The Doctor looked at him, with pleading eyes.  
"Master, I'm sorry –" he began, but the Master stopped him, shushing him, his finger against his own lips.  
"Don't waste your breath," he said, scornfully, "There's no point. It's gone. You said it yourself, it's _gone_." He repeated, coming closer to the Doctor. He placed one hand either side of the Doctor's slim figure, either side of the railings and pressed himself into the tall Time Lord, his chin meeting the Doctor's chest as he glared into the dark brown eyes.  
"I want to go home," he repeated, simply, this time, "But I _can't_." He finished, pushing himself further into the Doctor, then springing back, walking away from him. The Doctor stayed where he was and watched him go. A sad look glazed his face and he looked down at his shoes, taking a deep breath, to steady himself, and looked back to see that the Master had gone.


	4. Unexplainable Reversal

The atmosphere in the TARDIS was quiet, the Doctor didn't talk aloud to the TARDIS, or himself, or the sulking Master. He simply carried on, oblivious to the evil looks the other Time Lord was shooting him. Eventually, the Master had had enough.  
"Why?" he said, his voice breaking the silence like breaking ice. The Doctor didn't look round, but continued to stare at the screen, hitching his glasses up his nose. The Master stood his ground, leaning against the console. He continued, "Why did you kiss me?" as soon as these words had left his lips, a blush crept on to his cheeks. He nonchalantly ignored it and still gazed at the Doctor, refusing to be left unanswered. The Doctor turned to look at him, still concentrated, or so it seemed, on the screen.  
"I don't know," he said, simply, shrugging. And he turned back to the screen, tapping it with his Sonic Screwdriver, "Sorry." The Master looked up, exasperated and back down again.  
"You can't even talk about it," he said, slowly, a manic grin finding its place on his lips. The Doctor carried on, ignoring him, yet a rather worried look crossed his eyes. The Master laughed, gleefully, "Who knew? The Doctor – embarrassed! Have you got _feelings_ for me?" the Master roared with laughter, his usual insane self. The Doctor began to shake. The Master put on a sympathetic tone, "It's okay, sweetie," he soothed, mockingly, "You don't have to worry, darling, I'm sure you'll find a way to get over me... Why are you so attracted to me, anyway?" he asked, his tone puzzled, "Is it my eyes? Is it because I'm littler than you? Is that it? You feel that you can, I don't know... Dominate me?" The Doctor's mouth was a straight line. The Master smirked, "Oh, I bet you _loved_ that, yesterday," he nodded, "Having me up against a wall, your hands keeping me in place, feeling my _back_," he said the last word surprised. The Doctor had flushed a pink colour. The Master carried on, enjoying himself, "Oh, but you kissed so _gentle_... And then, my hands on your back, ooh, I bet you _loved_ that, didn't you, Doctor? And when _I_ kissed _you_... Did you get excited?" he asked, innocently, peering at the Doctor's face, "Did you like the feeling of overpowering me? Was it _fun_?" he smiled even wider as he saw the Doctor grimace and grinned gleefully, laughing silently. "Oh, but _Doctor_," he said, mock-seriously, "What would your boyfriend Jack say?" he laughed again, seeing the Doctor frown slightly, "It's okay, really. I understand, I'm attractive, you don't have to be so _shy_!" he teased, smirking, "If you want to talk about your feelings, I'm here, Doctor." He clutched his fist to his heart, mocking the Doctor. He laughed again. The Doctor turned to him.  
"Don't," he said, quietly. The Master put his surprised face on, his eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, but why ever not?" he asked, the face of innocence, his arm dropping to his side.  
The Doctor paused, "Because you kissed me back."  
The Master stopped, for a moment, froze. Then, he laughed again, nodding.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did," he creased his face up in a sarcastic smile, "Awww, Doctor, did you like it? Did you think I had –" The Doctor turned to face him, anger written in his face, along with frustration, though of which sort the Master was not so sure.  
"Just, stop it!" he exploded, walking towards him, leaving his Sonic Screwdriver on the console. He reached the Master and looked down at him, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together. He shook his head, "Just stop it." He repeated again, softer.  
The Master swallowed, nervous. Though, of course, he would never admit it.  
The Doctor took the Master's hand and pulled him out of the console room. The Master followed, obediently. They walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, their hands joined by the Doctor's vice-like grip. They finally came to a door which the Doctor stopped at, fiddled inside his jacket and produced a bunch of keys. He fitted the key into the lock and pushed open the door. He walked through, pulling the Master through the doorway. Inside was a bedroom. There were sideboards and wardrobes and a door which was slightly ajar, which was most probably a bathroom. In the centre of the room there was a four-poster bed. Pictures hung on the walls, pictures of a home once lost. The Master's eyes pricked with tears, slightly, as his eyes caught sight of the beautiful pictures. He smiled, sadly, but didn't have time to look at them for long as the Doctor pulled him over to a small couch, upon which he threw the little Time Lord. The Master lay against the back of the couch, breathing heavily. He was shaking, but didn't want the Doctor to see that. He attempted a small evil smile, but the Doctor's stony face did not change. He looked at the Time Lord before him and watched as the littler Time Lord wondered what on Gallifrey he was going to do next. The Doctor knelt on the floor beside the settee and pulled the Master towards him, by the back of his scruffy blonde hair. He gave a yelp of complaint, attempting to break free of the Doctor's grip on his hair, but was unsuccessful as the Doctor's lips crashed into his and crushed them as a furious battle for control broke out.  
"Haha," the Master said, this time looking down at the Doctor, his hair still in the Doctor's fist, as the kiss broke up, briefly, "Knew you fancied me," he said, giving the Doctor a cheeky wink with his left eye before taking the Doctor's lips in his again. As the kiss grew more passionate, the Master cheekily began to feel the Doctor's torso, through his shirt and then fiddled with the top of his trousers. He slipped his hand down, slowly and was about to... The Doctor grabbed his hand with his own, from the outside of his trousers. He whispered in the Master's ear,  
"Not so fast, little one," he said, breathing heavily. The Master's eyes were slightly fearful as the Doctor pulled his head back by his hair. The Master gave another little yelp of fear and pain as the Doctor held his head back, painfully far.  
"Stop... it..." he hissed, trying to shake the Doctor off. The Doctor shook his head.  
"Do you want me to stop it?" he whispered, in the Master's ear, but looking at the room around him.  
The Master attempted to nod.  
"Yes!" he hissed back, his eyes screwed up in pain. The Doctor smiled, slightly. He lowered his lips to the Master's ear, kissing the soft skin, gently and nibbling slightly, teasing it with his tongue.  
"Beg," he breathed, continuing to tease him. The Master whined, resistant. Eventually, he swallowed and, his breathing heavier than usual, whispered.  
"Please," he said, barely audible. The Doctor feigned deafness.  
"What was that? I can't hear you, terribly sorry, Master." He said, mocking the Master, playing him at his own game. The Master almost cried with frustration. Though again, he wasn't sure which kind. Confusing.  
"Please," he said, louder, this time. The Doctor sensed an opportunity.  
"Pretty please?" The Master groaned, closing his eyes.  
"Pretty please," he said, through gritted teeth. The Doctor left him go slightly.  
"And who're you asking?" he said, brightly as the Master almost screamed.  
"Pretty please, _DOCTOR_!" he half-cried. His eyes were squeezed shut as the Doctor let him go. He breathed deeply, glaring at the Doctor, when he opened his emerald eyes. The Doctor didn't show any sign of hatred towards the Master. He smiled as the Master frowned. Their lips met again, the Doctor had leant in to kiss him, softly.  
"How adorable," he said, softly, teasing, once again in to the Master's small ear. The Master grimaced through the kiss as their lips connected once again. Long fingers found the fabric of the Master's black hoodie and fiddled with the hem. They toyed with the idea of taking it off, rising it up a little, so that more of his red top was visible. The Doctor slid his hand underneath his hoodie, his fingers snaking up to the place where the Master's hearts were. He placed his hand over each one.  
"Oh, what a shame, I can't feel the heartbeat properly," said the Doctor, his voice serious. He pulled his hand to the bottom of the Master's top, feeling his torso as he went. He slid his hand under the Master's red top. The Master gasped as the Doctor's hand felt its way up his small body, stopping to rest to feel one heartbeat, and then the other. He gave a pained look as the Doctor accidentally brushed past his nipple. The Doctor caught this out of the corner of his eye, but decided not to push it. He stroked the Master's tummy. It was small and he could feel the suggestion of muscle, yet the lack of hair amused him. His chest was baby-soft and the Master blushed as the Doctor voiced his opinions.  
"Very soft," he mused, lightly teasing, "You'd, er... You'd think..." he trailed off, laughing lightly to himself, chuckling.  
The Master squirmed, trying to wriggle free of the Doctor's grasp on his head and the hand that was teasing his chest. His hearts hammered as the Doctor stroked his ribs. It tickled.  
"You're rather slim," the Doctor remarked, "Have you eaten anything?" The Master sighed, as if this comment annoyed him.  
"No," he grunted, "I've not been hungry." The Doctor saw an opportunity and grinned, cheekily.  
"Ah yeah," he said, grinning knowingly, "Something on your mind?" The Master frowned, then grinned, bashfully, most unlike himself.  
"Maybe," he said, sweetly, looking at the Doctor. He looked up with big, green eyes. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, not knowing whether the Time Lord was flirting or acting. The Doctor scratched at his chest, all the way down to the top of his trousers. He stroked the Master's navel. He slowly slipped his hand down the front of his pants. The Master took a sharp intake of breath.


End file.
